Meet his Opposite
by Darker Side of Writing
Summary: By some form of Oliver's black magic, 1P! and 2P! Northern Italy are thrown into the other's world. How will the other the first and second players deal with their new Italy and how is Italy going to get back?


The German didn't want to believe it. They looked so similar, both having the same features and even walk. Yet, this wasn't his little Italian. No, not at all. Italy wouldn't sit like that. He wouldn't have such a sinister smile in place nor be boldly flipping a knife in the air like that.

Germany turned to the single person who could be responsible for this. "England, what is the meaning of this!?" He snapped, trying to keep the shaking worry from his voice.

The blonde Englishman shook his head. "I honestly couldn't tell you," he said. "I haven't even messed with my black magic lately."

"It's Oliver's fault," the dark Italian piped in, speaking for the first time. He tossed his knife into the care, catching it with ease. "The idiota nation decided to call a war in the middle of our meeting, blasting me with Dio maledetto black magic." Italy sighed, jumping up from his perk on the table, placing his knife back in its holster. "No doubt Lutz and Koyo are fighting those vile Allies as we speak."

"What did you call us!?" America snapped.

"Al-Alfred," Canada whispered, "please stop."

"I will not stop Mattie! He called us vile!"

The darker Italy chuckled, causing everyone to look at him. "Oh, don't mind me, continue fighting. This is the most interesting thing I've seen since appearing here," his smile turned sinister. "Much more fun than watching this boring meeting continue. And, for the record, I called you cowardly, not vile, idiota. I knew James wasn't the smartest, but doubted his second player would be this stupid."

"Who are you calling stupid, coward?!" America yelled.

"America-san," Japan hesitantly interrupted, "should we not focus on what Italy-kun said. Perhaps who is this James?"

"Oui," France leaned forward, "also, what did you call Alfred, a 'first player'?"

"Si," Italy nodded. "You may not know of us, but we know all about you. You are the first players, 1Ps, the first world to be created. We, I, am the second players, 2Ps, the second world to be created.

"Interesting," France muttered, rubbing his bearded chin. "Tell me, Feliciano, what is so different from us _'1Ps' _and you _'2Ps'_?"

"My name isn't Feliciano," Italy growled, "don't compare me to that vile weakling! I am Alessandro!"

"Ja," Germany's jaw was tight as he wondered what could have happened to his Italy to turn him into this. "Alessandro, then, how are our worlds so different?"

Alessandro tilted his head, chuckling darkly. "My word, it is so much more fun," he answered simply before letting out a bloodcurdling laugh that even had Germany shivering in his boots.

"Italy," Ludwig whispered, "What could have happened to you?"

_**~Meet his Opposite~**_

Lutz didn't know what had happened, but he was sure he was about to kick that damned Englishman's arse.

"Oh my," Oliver laughed, "seems as if something went wrong with my magic."

"Obviously," James groaned. "That's what you get old man."

"Where—Where am I?" A small Italian voice piped up, drawing all attention to him. He looked like Northern Italy, but was no way the Alessandro they knew. Alesandro's hair was a few shades darker with red eyes instead of this boy's bright gold. Also, the uniform was bright blue instead of brown. "What's going on?" His watery eyes wondered across the group of people until they landed on Lutz. "Germany?"

The German had no idea how to respond. Could this weak, frail-looking nation really be the first player Northern Italy? It seemed impossible. These two were just too opposite. Lutz found that he couldn't answer.

"Ciao." A blonde, sunglasses wearing Italian stepped forward.

Seeing the blonde only seemed to confuse the 1P even more. "Fratello?" He whispered. The blonde nodded. "Romano!" The Italian hugged Romano. He began muttering Italian gibberish that none of the other nations could understand. "Lovino."

"Veneziano, clam down," Romano said, using that name for the first time in decades. "Now, let go of me and I will explain to you what is going on."

Northern Italy nodded, pulling away. "What happened fratello?"

"You are in the second world. Your world, the one where you came from, was the first world to be made, 1P. Here, we are the 2Ps, the second players, second world made," Romano paused, letting it sink in. "We grew differently from your world. Your Romano's name is Lovino, as you said, my name is Luka."

"Luka," Italy nodded, letting his second player fratello's words sink into him. "My name is Feliciano, but you can call me Feli."

"If Feliciano is here, is Alessandro in the first player world?" Koyo asked calmly.

"Ja, Koyo, it seems that way," Lutz answered.

Italy looked over to them. These were his second player friends It was obvious to see how Koyo could be Japan. He had the same features and black hair, only slightly darker. The true differences were his black Japanese navel uniform and red eyes.

Lutz was a different story. He had a black hat cover his blonde hair and shadowing his face. Italy could barely see the violets of his irises. What truly scared him, though, were the scar on Germany's cheek and cold glare he was receiving from Lutz and Koyo.

How could friends be so cold-hearted to each other?"

* * *

**So, I've never really seen anything like this and decided to try and make one. This is where 2P!Italy and 1P!Italy and switched between worlds(and possibly more characters in the future).**  
**Multiple pairings. Main one you'll notice is GerIta, 2P!GerIta, and Ger2P!Ita. Others may come into play later.**  
**The 2Ps are getting different names. I pick the names either because they are popular for the culture or popular for the fandom. As they come out, I'll leave a list of them.**

**Names**  
_**2P!Italy-Alessandro**_  
_**2P!Germany-Lutz**_  
_**2P!Japan-Koyo**_  
_**2P!England-Oliver  
2P!America-James  
2P!Romano-Luka**_

**Translations**  
**Italian**  
_**idiota-Idiot**_  
_**Dio maledetto-God Damned**_  
_**Vile-Cowardly**_  
**French**  
_**Oui-Yes**_


End file.
